


A Quiet Moment

by ClickingKeys



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Hinakoma - Freeform, Holiday, Hot Chocolate, Komahina - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Spoilers, holiday party, kiss, pre-tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClickingKeys/pseuds/ClickingKeys
Summary: Short komahina holiday drabble. Nagito has always felt alone in a crowd. No place feels more lonely than a party where no one wants to talk to him. Maybe being alone is better, or at least being alone with the one person who cares for you. Nagito Komaeda's point of view. Takes place pre-tragedy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My partner Tavi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+partner+Tavi).



> Hey there! I just wanted to write something for the holidays, so I wrote a little scene of my OTP. I hope you enjoy!

Nagito Komaeda’s P.O.V.

I’ve always hated noisy places. And was there any place more noisy than a high school Christmas party? Sure, those in attendance were the best of the best, the hope for the world’s future. But that didn’t stop the bells from ringing, the people from chattering on all around me, the holiday jingles blaring from the intercom. The acustics in the gym at Hope’s Peak Academy made all of this echo in the most unpleasant way. It was all very exhausting.

Don’t get me wrong, I did all the right things. I smiled. I talked with my fellow students, whether someone like me deserved that attention or not. I even put on a festive Santa hat. I did everything I possibly could to fit in, not that I really believed that to be at all possible.

Just as I predicted, it didn’t seem to matter. Everyone I spoke to was rather put off by me, especially those in my class. I suppose they knew me too well. Even students from other classes kept their distance. Conversation was polite and short. 

I watched them from a plastic chair that had been set up in the corner. Sonia shoved Kazuichi away when he got too close. Nekomaru put a friendly arm around Fuyuhiko as he nudged the Yakuza under the mistletoe with Peko. I had known these people for a year and a half now, but they would never interact with me that way.

There was no way any of them would get close enough to touch me.

I was at peace with that. I wasn’t like them, I knew that. Having Ultimate Luck was not the same as being an Ultimate. Besides that, there was simply nothing about me worth getting to know. Ah, it may be even worse than that. There was something about my very nature that was so disgusting that I repelled others. 

Would anyone even notice if I left? They would probably be relieved.

The holidays really were a lonely time.

I went upstairs and onto the roof of Hope’s Peak Academy. I clutched my jacket around me as a chilly gust of wind blew by. My body immediately bagan to shake, my teeth clattering together. All that was acceptable. At least it was quiet here.

Strange how being alone could somehow make me feel less lonely.

I sat on a bench and pulled my legs up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and looked out over the city covered in lights. It really was beautiful, all the colors and shapes. I could leave the noise of the party behind and just let my mind wander.

The door to the rooftop opened with a creak. I sighed deeply, my quiet moment gone already, before stretching my most pleasant smile across my lips, mask in place. It fell just as quickly when I saw who had joined me on the roof.

“Hajime?” I said. A more natural, sly smile made its way across my face. “I didn’t know they let Reserve Course students up here.”

“Shut up,” he said. He sat down on the bench beside me. and shoved something warm into my hands.

“Why are you up here?” I said. “You may not have noticed, but there’s a party going on in the gym.”

“I know that.”

“The are Ultimates there.”

“Look, I can’t babysit everyone all the time. I gave up after Akane parkoured up to a support beam.”

“She did that?”

“Yeah. Apparently Hiyoko told her there was a vat of curry up there or something.”

I laughed, mostly to myself.

“I’m kind of surprised you’re not causing some sort of trouble down there.”

“Me? Cause trouble? I would never.”

“Uh huh. Did you think I forgot about you giving Gudham food poisoning last week?”

“That was only so Mikan could treat him. She needed a chance to shine.”

“Is that way you broke the school’s air purifying system? To give Kazuichi ‘a chance to shine’?”

“You have to admist, if anyone needs an opportunity to prove his worth, it’s him. I was doing him a favor, really.”

The deadpan look Hajime gave me was enough to tell me he was not amused. At least, that’s what he wanted me to believe. I could see his lip quirk, just a little.

Another breeze blew through, and I shivered again.

“Why don’t you drink the hot chocolate I brought you?” he asked.

I looked down at the mug in my hands that I hadn’t given much thought to. I took a deep breath of the sweet aroma.

“You get cold easily, right?” Hajime said. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked over the roof, out at the city. “I saw you come out here, so...”

It was quiet then, save for bells jingling in the distance. The mug was warm in my hands, but there was a warmth in my chest as well. I really couldn’t understand just what I was feeling, but it was pleasant, and came with a craving for more.

Just a little more.

I leaned closer to Hajime and brought my lips to his cheek. That pleasant feeling rushed through me again, flooding my whole body.

Hajime’s hand shot to his cheek, his eyes wide as he stared at me.

I’d gone too far. I should have known that would be... Inappropriate.

“Ah, that was, I shouldn’t have...”

“Shh,” he said. He gently placed his hand under my chin. He pulled me closer, guiding my lips to his.

I let him.

I hated noisy places, but I loved beautiful things. This quiet moment, leaning against Hajime with no words needed, was definitely a something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this fic was almost entirely inspired by Nagito's likes and dislikes on his report card in the game! Maybe something like this has been done before, but I enjoyed writing it and thought it was cute. Happy holidays!


End file.
